inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuuzaki Ouji
(Defender) |number = 5 |element = Wind |team = Teikoku Gakuen |seiyuu = Maeno Tomoaki |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 015 (GO)}} Ryuuzaki Ouji ( ) is a defender and one of the SEEDs for Teikoku Gakuen. Profile Appearance He has tanned skin. He has shoulder-length white hair that covers most of his face except the right side, and the bangs are somewhat similar to Kazemaru Ichirouta's. His eyes are colored light purple. Personality He seemed to have a superiority complex about him and Teikoku, believing that no one could defeat him until Matsukaze successfully dribbled past him with Soyokaze Step. As said in the game, he's a multi-skilled defender, mastering speed and technique and overall being physically strong. Plot As a member and one of the defenders of Teikoku, he played against Raimon in the Holy Road semi-finals. At Raimon's third attempt to perform their incomplete hissatsu tactic, Ultimate Thunder, Ryuuzaki quickly released his Keshin, Ryuukishi Tedis to block Kurama, thusly preventing him from kicking the ball. Afterwards he also used his keshin to get past Shindou into which Shindou also used his keshin, Sousha Maestro, but was easily passed by Ryuuzaki. Then, he also blocked Ultimate Thunder yet again when Tsurugi failed it 2 times. Though he wasn't able to block Ultimate Thunder during the third time and was blasted away by the strong energy released in the hissatsu tactic. He also tried to use his keshin yet again to get the ball from Matsukaze Tenma though he used Soyokaze Step and was faster, and so Ryuuzaki wasn't able to use his keshin in time. He was seen again trying to block Ultimate Thunder near the end of the second half along with almost all of the members in Teikoku but ultimately failed again. At the end Teikoku lost with 2-3. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Ryuuzaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Itsumi Kunihiko (At Teikoku's community master) *'Item': Teikoku's Strategy Notes (帝国の戦略ノート, randomly dropped from Teikoku Gakuen at Furukabu's taisen route or from battle teams in Teikoku Gakuen) *'Player': Gongan (At Raimon's third year students community master) *'Item': Active Misanga (アクティブミサンガ) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 3890 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Ryuuzaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou Doll (皇帝ペンギンくん2号, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 2.0 at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Item': Convenient Seed Notebook (便利なシード手帳) *'Record': (実力派サッカーチーム, win 50 soccer battles) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1430 Kizuna points. Be aware, in order to recruit him, at least five players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Ryuuzaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Koutei Penguin-kun 1gou (皇帝ペンギンくん1号, randomly dropped from Masuraozu (マスラオズ) in Inazuma Town) *'Photo': Training Equipment (トレーニング器具の写真, taken in room 203 in Kogarashi Manor) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Gra Fa's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'HR All Star' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'Incarnates' *'Shin Sedai Japan' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Dark Heroes' *'HR All Star' *'Night Viper' *'Wind Eyes N' *'Wind Eyes R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dark Heroes' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Fifth Sectors' Gallery IG-02-027.jpg|IG-02-027. IG-02-032.jpg|IG-02-032. IGS-03-010B.png|IGS-03-010B. IGS-03-020.png|IGS-03-020. IG-14-053.PNG|IG-14-053. Trivia *"Ouji" means prince, a reference to his prince-like personality. *"Ryuu" means dragon, a pun to his keshin, Ryuukishi Tedis. Navigation fr:Dracon Yale Category:Keshin users Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs Category:Galaxy characters